It's About Time
by Dede42
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle is fretting about her schedule, she gets an unexpected visit from her future self, who is looking very battered, and tries to warn Twilight about a future disaster before she suddenly disappears. And Twilight prevent the disaster or is Equestria doomed?
1. Chapter 1: VISIT FROM THE FUTURE!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: It's About Time

A/N: Hello, world, and welcome back to _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!_ So, I was _suppose _to have my dentist appointment yesterday, but it didn't happen because the dentist had to step out, and so next week is when I'll have the root canal business dealt with.

Anyway, enough about real life, time for the start of the next installment of this series. Onward with the show!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: VISIT FROM THE FUTURE!**

It was nighttime in Ponyville and in the library, Spike was sleeping in his bed, having a dream about Rarity.

"I made it for you, Rarity," he mumbled. "Why, yes, it is an ice cream house. Chocolate fudge shingles… rocky road garage…" He was awoken when he heard hoof-steps echoing downstairs.

* * *

The baby dragon went downstairs, rubbing his eyes and found a certain purple unicorn pacing her study. "Huh? Twilight?"

Twilight Sparkle started and looked up at him. "Oh, hi, Spike!"

"It's the middle of the night!" Spike exclaimed, pointing to the nearby window and the night sky beyond. "Why are you pacing like this?"

The purple unicorn snorted and resumed pacing. "Frankly, I don't know how _you _can sleep at a time like this!" she grumbled.

The baby dragon looked at the clock and gave her a skeptical look. "Three A.M.?"

Twilight Sparkle ignored the question, focused on her own problem. "It's awful, it's horrible, it's tragic!" she moaned, teleporting up the stairs to keep him from escaping.

"Eh… I don't understand," Spike admitted. "What's wrong?"

The purple unicorn grabbed a calendar and shoved it into his claws. "Here. Now do you see what's wrong?" she asked desperately.

"We forgot to celebrate Arbor Day?" the baby dragon guessed.

"No, the problem is I just finished planning my schedule for the month," Twilight Sparkle explained, showing him a different calendar, "but I forgot to leave time to plan for _next _month!" She went to her planner and looked at it helplessly. "Don't you see? There's no time in my schedule to put together another schedule!" she complained and resumed pacing. "I could move my meeting with the Ponyville Hay Board to the following Tuesday, but then I have to reschedule my lunch with Pinkie Pie, and you know what a nightmare she is with scheduling. This is an absolute disaster. My whole year could be thrown off!"

Spike sighed and went back upstairs. "And I woke up from an ice cream dream for this…"

* * *

The baby dragon was heading up to the bedroom when he almost ran into Sarah when she came out of her room.

"What's going on, Spike?" the red unicorn asked, yawning. "What's with all the racket?"

"Sorry, Sarah," the baby dragon apologized. "It's Twilight, she having a panic attack over her schedule…again."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Oh, so it's just the usual late night panic attack," she grumbled. "Good night, Spike." And she went back into her room, shutting the door.

Agreeing with her, Spike went back to his own bed to get some more rest before the sun rose.

* * *

The sun was rising and Twilight Sparkle was still fretting over her schedule when a rooster crowed, and she found a solution of sorts.

"Oh, my gosh, I think I did it! If I can find a way to read "The Art of Invisibility Spells" and "Thornhoof's Brief History of Canterlot" at the same time, that could leave me a half-hour scheduling window!" she exclaimed, unaware that a strange wind was starting to blow and it was when white sparks landed on her back that she turned to see that something was happening in the middle of the room. "Huh?"

In the middle of the room, magic was crackling, and a strong wind was now blowing books and papers around the room. "What's going on?" the purple unicorn wondered when there was an explosion of white light in the middle of the room and she yelped, covering her eyes with her foreleg. When the light and magic faded, she lowered her foreleg and found herself staring at a future version of herself:

The future Twilight Sparkle was wearing a tattered black outfit, her mane was a mess, a bandage was wrapped around her head, one eye was covered with a black eyepatch, and there was a scar under her other eye. Grunting, Future Twilight Sparkle got onto her hooves and she turned to her past self. "Twilight, you've got to listen to me!" she gasped.

"Who are you?" past Twilight Sparkle asked and then corrected herself. "I mean, you're me, but I'm me too. How can there be two me's? It's not scientifically possible." She poked her future self in the chest with one hoof. "_You _are not scientifically possible!"

"Twilight, please!" Future Twilight Sparkle snapped, brushing away the hoof. "I have a very important message for you from the future!"

"You're from the _future_?!" her past self shrieked excitedly.

Future Twilight Sparkle nodded. "That's right, now listen-" she began.

"What happened to you?" past Twilight Sparkle asked, circling her future self. "The future must be awful."

Future Twilight Sparkle groaned in frustration "Please! I don't have much time!"

"Is there some sort of epic pony war in the distant future or something?" past Twilight Sparkle asked eagerly.

"Actually, I'm from next Tuesday morning," Future Twilight Sparkle corrected her, "but that's not important right now!"

Past Twilight Sparkle, however, was too excited by the fact that time travel was right. "I can't believe time travel is really possible!" she squealed. "How did you, I mean, _I _figure it out?"

Future Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes. "The time spells are in the Canterlot archives," she answered. "But that's not-"

"Really?" past Twilight Sparkle asked excitedly. "Where? I've never seen them."

"They're in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing," Future Twilight Sparkle responded. "Now, you have to listen to-"

"Is time travel fun, or does it hurt?" past Twilight Sparkle asked, interrupting her future self again. "I have so many questions-"

Frustrated, Future Twilight Sparkle covered her past self's mouth with her hoof. "I have something extremely important to tell you about the future," she said curtly, "and I only have a few seconds, so you've _got _to listen! Whatever you do, don't-" but before she could finish, the magic crackled around her and in a flash of light, she disappeared, leaving behind a black mark on the floor.

"Future Twilight?" Twilight Sparkle called out and began to panic. "Oh no! What was she trying to warn me about? Her clothes, her mane, that scar… Oh, what a mess she is! …I mean, I am… or I _will _be…" She gasped fearfully. "She must want me to prevent whatever horrible thing happens in the future!"

* * *

A/N: And before anyone points out that in one of the Dr. Hooves stories, Twilight Sparkle did travel in the TARDIS, and that was only to travel from one location to a second location in the present. So, Twilight is still skeptical about time travel by this point. Like I said before, I will see you all on Monday for the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: PREVENTION TIME!

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: It's About Time

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!_ So, I hope you all had a better weekend then I did, for I got sick on Saturday, I threw up, and I was semi-coheret and feeling useless. Definitely _not_ the best way to spend the weekend. Anyway, on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: PREVENTION TIME!**

In a different part of the town, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were on their way to a party with party supplies. Well, Pinkie Pie was floating across the ground thanks to the balloons tied around her waist while Fluttershy was struggling to carry boxes of party supplies.

"C'mon, Fluttershy!" Pinkie Pie said cheerfully while running above the ground. "The party can't start until the party supplies get there!"

"Happy to… help…" Fluttershy grunted while carrying the boxes on her back "but… can I carry… the balloons next time?" Just then, a purple blur collided with her and the supplies were sent flying. Sprawled on the ground, she blinked when she saw Twilight Sparkle was sprawled next to her with silly glasses on her face. "Oh!"

Quickly getting up, Twilight Sparkle ran to stand before the nearest bridge to get the attention of the ponies. "Listen, everypony!" she called out and they turned to look at her. "I've got something really important to say!" She was perplexed when the ponies started laughing, and then she realized that she had silly glasses on her face, which she quickly removed. "This is no laughing matter!" she continued. "We have a crisis on our hooves!" And to her relief the ponies stopped laughing and were exchanging concerned looks. "I've just been visited by myself from the future!"

The purple unicorn frowned when the ponies started laughing again. "This isn't a joke!" she insisted. "My future self tried to warn me about a horrible disaster that's going to occur sometime before next Tuesday morning!"

"What kind of disaster?" Applejack inquired as she, Sunrise Blossom, and their friends joined her.

"I don't know!" Twilight Sparkle admitted. "I got sucked back into the future before I could explain!"

"_Run for your liiiiiiiife!_" Pinkie Pie screamed and tried to run away, which wasn't easy since she was still floating off the ground.

Rarity, however, voiced what they were all thinking. "What _ever _should we do, Twilight?" she asked. "How do we stop the disaster if we don't know what it is?"

"We'll just have to work together to make sure we're safe," said Twilight Sparkle, coming to a quick decision. "Rainbow Dash, you and the other Pegasi spread out over Equestria, and look for any kind of problem that could lead to a disaster, and I mean _anything_."

Rainbow Dash saluted. "You got it!" And she took up to gather up help.

"Everypony else-" the purple unicorn began, but she was interrupted by the pink pony, who was still screaming and was still trying to run through the air.

"Anypony else wanna panic with me?" Pinkie Pie asked, looking around when she stopped screaming for the moment. "No?" And she resumed screaming and running.

Twilight Sparkle ignored her and turned to the waiting ponies. "Everypony else, time to disaster-proof Equestria!" she declared and the ponies split up to get to work.

"Twilight, did you really see yourself from the future?" Sunrise Blossom asked her twin as they hurried back to the library to make a list of what needed to be taken care of to prevent any kind of disaster.

"I did," her sister confirmed. "She was a mess and the spell she used came from the Star-Swirl the Bearded Wing at the Canterlot Library."

"Wow, a spell that allows you to travel back in time," the orange unicorn remarked, impressed.

"Yeah."

And for the rest of the day, the ponies were busy dealing with anything that could result in a disaster from cementing cracks in the dams to giving Pinkie Pie a haircut.

* * *

The day was nearly done by the time that the Mane Seven regrouped in Ponyville, where Twilight Sparkle was marking off the last item on the list.

"Done, and done, and done," she said, double-checking the list. "Applejack, what about the Everfree Forest?"

"The perimeter's clear," Applejack reported while brushing leaves off her hat.

Twilight Sparkle was pleased to hear it. "Great."

"I've made sure that the hospital and the clinics are all stocked up with remedies just in case," Sunrise Blossom informed her sister, who beamed.

"And my team gave the all clear from Fillydelphia to Las Pegasus," Rainbow Dash reported.

"Excellent," said Twilight Sparkle. "Well, we've done everything on the list, but still… Future Twilight looked like she'd been through a horrible ordeal. I just have this nagging feeling we should be looking for something bigger than loose bolts and leaky pipes." And they all jumped when there was a loud roaring and a certain three-headed dog appeared on the edge of town.

"Okay, everypony," Pinkie Pie said, staring in horror at the beast, "follow my lead." She screamed and ran, and soon most of the other ponies were screaming and running away from the three-headed dog, which was now chewing on the roof of the nearest house with one head.

"What is that thing?!" Spike yelped, terrified.

"That's Cerberus!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, exchanging an alarmed expression with her twin. "He's supposed to be guarding the gates of Tartarus. But if he's here, then all the ancient evil creatures that have been imprisoned there could escape and destroy Equestria!"

The baby dragon looked ready to faint. "_Destroy Equestria_?!"

"Yeah!" the purple unicorn agreed, but she was feeling smug instead of scared. "Isn't it great?" She then ran forward and confronted the three-headed dog, who was about to pee on a tree to mark his territory, and her sister wasn't far behind to back her up if needed. "Hey, Cerberus! You look like you could use some obedience training! _Magic _obedience training!" Her horn started to glow when a certain yellow pegasus flew over and began rubbing one of his heads. "Huh?"

Fluttershy giggled as Cerberus flopped onto his back so that she could rub his stomach while he thumped one foot happily. "Who's the cute widdle three-headed dog?" she asked.

Twilight Sparkle was really impressed and the other ponies were relieved to see that they weren't going to become dog chow. "Wow, I knew you were good with animals, but this is amazing!"

"Aww, he's just a big furry guy who got out of his yard, that's all," said the yellow pegasus reassuringly as the three-headed dog sat up and one of his heads licked her. "Right, Cerberus? Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?"

Just then, Pinkie Pie ran by, still screaming, and the twins rolled their eyes.

"Pinkie."

The pink pony stopped screaming and looked at them. "Yes, Twilight? Sunrise?"

"Do you have a ball I can borrow?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

Beaming, Pinkie Pie went to the nearest tree and pulled a ball out of the hole. "I have balls stashed all over Ponyville, in case of ball emergency."

Magically taking the ball, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom waved it in front of the three-headed dog, and called out in sing-song voices. "Hey, Cerberus! Look what we have!" And to their delight, Cerberus fixed on the floating ball and he began panting in an excited manner. "We'll be back as soon as we've returned him to the gates of Tartarus. Once he's back at home, there'll be no disaster." And the twins ran off with Cerberus in hot pursuit.

* * *

A/N: Fluffy! Sorry, that name always pops into my head thanks to _Harry Potter_. Well, looks like all of Equestria has been disaster proof for whatever is suppose to come. So, next update will be on Thursday, and Sunrise Blossom will most likely post it on my behalf since I'll be recovering from the root canal business to come.

Sunrise Blossom: Wow, you've been having a few rough weeks, Dede42.

Dede42: I know, and with summer coming up, ti's just going to get rougher, especially at the movie theater when the summer movies start coming out.

Sunrise Blossom: I believe it.

Dede42: Yup. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: THE SIGNS BEGIN

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: It's About Time

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic!_ I do have my dentist appointment later today, and I decided to post this chapter while mentally getting myself ready for the whole root canal business. Now, on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: THE SIGNS BEGIN**

The next morning the rooster crowed as the sun rose and Spike stretched after waking up on his bed, having had a decent night sleep for once.

"I wish Twilight would go on epic adventures more often," he said wistfully. "Best night's sleep I've had in weeks." He then heard the door opening and closing, and hurried downstairs to find Twilight Sparkle, who was dirty, but she was also smiling. "Hey, Twilight. How'd it go with Cerberus? And where's Sunrise?"

"Great," Twilight Sparkle answered happily. "We got him back before any of the evil creatures could escape. Sunrise Blossom went back to the Apothecary to clean up and catch up on orders."

Spike was happy to hear this when he suddenly doubled over. "Hurrh… hu-" and he belched out a green flame, that transformed into a scroll that hit the purple unicorn in the face.

Twilight Sparkle went to the mirror to check the cut and she yelped when she saw the shape of the cut and where it was located. "Oh no!"

"What's the big deal, it's just a 'lost dog' flyer," the baby dragon informed her while showing her the contents of the scroll. "I guess the Princess hasn't heard we found Cerberus yet."

"It's not that, it's this!" the purple unicorn yelped, pointing to the cut under her left eye.

Spike gave her a skeptical look. "A paper cut? Come on, Twilight, you really need to toughen up," he advised. "Just clean it out and you'll be fine."

"The cut's in the exact same spot as the scar on future Twilight's cheek!" Twilight Sparkle snapped, feeling fearful. "We haven't changed the future at all! The disaster is still coming!"

* * *

After cleaning herself up and letting Sarah and Sunrise Blossom, who'd stopped by to check on things, attend to the cut and told them about how it was a sign from the future, Twilight Sparkle was now pacing around in her study, trying figure out how to stop the disaster from happening now that one of the signs had occurred.

"If the disaster wasn't caused by Cerberus getting loose, then what could it possibly be?" she wondered.

Spike, who'd been watching, burst out laughing. "I dunno, but maybe you ought to give the pacing a rest," he advised, snickering. "You've worn a groove into the floor!"

Twilight Sparkle blinked and saw that she had worn a circular groove around the center table and was a foot below the floor surface. "I don't have time for another one of your lectures, Spike!" she complained and resumed her pacing. "This is serious!"

"_My _lectures?" the baby dragon repeated.

"Maybe you should take a break from worrying so much, Twi," Sunrise Blossom advised while making a mental note to have either Applejack or Big Mac come in and repair the floor.

"Yeah, that's what I do when I have a bad case of writer's block that wearing my fez won't fix," Sarah agreed.

The purple unicorn ignored them. "I did everything I could think of to change the future," she muttered, still pacing. "But it didn't work. So maybe it's not what I _do_… Maybe it's what I _don't _do!" She then teleported herself out of the groove and back on solid ground.

Spike, Sunrise Blossom, and Sarah exchanged perplex looks. "Huh?"

"If I stand right here and don't move a muscle until next Tuesday," the purple unicorn explained. "I can't possibly do whatever it is that future Twilight wanted to warn me not to do!"

"Really?" the baby dragon asked with a sly expression on his face. "So… no matter what happens, you're not gonna move a muscle, huh? Then maybe you won't mind if I…" he went to the kitchen and came back with a tub of strawberry ice cream and a spoon "eat an entire tub of ice cream!" And he began eating it while avoiding the attempts made by Sunrise Blossom and Sarah to stop him while the purple unicorn remained motionless. "Mmm! So good!"

"Spike, stop!" Twilight Sparkle grunted through gritted teeth after her sister and the writer both gave up, exhausted. "Think of the stomach ache!"

Spike chuckled and shoveled another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. "Stomach ache, huh? That's future Spike's problem."

Just then, there was a knocking on the door and Rainbow Dash entered. "Hey, Twilight, another Pegasus just got back from Baltimare with an all-clear and-" she began and she started laughing when she saw the baby dragon gulping ice cream out of the tub near the motionless purple unicorn and the exhausted orange and red unicorns. "What's going on? Aren't you gonna stop him?"

"We've tried," Sunrise Blossom grumbled while Sarah muttered something about taking a nap to recover and she went upstairs to her room.

Spike snickered and nodded to the purple unicorn. "She sure isn't! In fact, she's not gonna move 'til next Tuesday!" he informed the blue pegasus. "She thinks it'll prevent the disaster from happening!"

"Oh, this is too rich," Rainbow Dash remarked, laughing and she suddenly gasped, pointing behind her friend. "Hey, Twilight! There's a mouse right behind you!" And while the orange unicorn looked around wildly, Twilight Sparkle twitched, but she didn't move from her spot. The blue pegasus and the baby dragon fell over each other, still laughing.

"Not funny, Rainbow," Sunrise Blossom grumbled once she figured out that there wasn't any mice.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me try!" Spike grabbed a red feather and began tickling the purple unicorn with it. He kept at it until she finally got fed up and magically tossed him into the nearest wall. "Whoa-oa-" he yelped and belched out a blast of green fire that collided with the purple unicorn with a loud _whoomph_!

Rainbow Dash and Sunrise Blossom both cringed when the smoke cleared. "Oh no!"

"What happened?" Twilight Sparkle asked, immediately concerned about her own appearance.

"I'm so sorry!" the baby dragon apologized. "I didn't mean to! It was a total accident!"

"Show me," the purple unicorn ordered.

The blue pegasus and the orange unicorn shared uneasy expressions while Spike retrieved a had mirror. "Uhhh… we're not so sure that's a-"

"Show me!" Twilight Sparkle insisted and when the baby dragon held up the mirror so that she could see, she gasped. "Oh no! This is the same mane cut as future Twilight!" she yelped when she saw that half of her mane was gone and her tail was ragged, just like her future self.

"Y'know…" said Rainbow Dash with an awkward smile, "it really doesn't look _t__oo _bad…"

"I don't care how it looks!" the purple unicorn snapped, upset that her attempts were failing and the signs were still appearing. "It's just another sign that the future hasn't changed! _Not _doing anything didn't work either! Oh, I wish there was a way to know what was going to happen so I could stop it!"

"You wanna see the future?" Spike asked and she nodded. "I might know somepony who can help!"

* * *

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom followed the baby dragon through the town and up to a purple tent.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's Madame Pinkie's place," Spike answered and lead them inside.

The twins exchanged perplexed looks._ "Madame Pinkie_?"

* * *

When they entered the tent, which was decorated to look like the tent of a gypsy, they saw Pinkie Pie, who was dressed like a gypsy and was seated at a circular table with a crystal ball before her, and she began speaking spookily.

"Come… Enter the chamber of Madame Pinkie Pie… For the answers you seek, let us consult the mystical orb of fate's destiny…" she then switched to her normal voice as they seated themselves on the cushions surrounding the table. "Do you like my mystical orb of fate's destiny? I just got it. Cool, huh?"

Twilight Sparkle smiled uncertainly. "Yeah, uh… best one I've seen."

"Real nice, Pinkie," Sunrise Blossom agreed, humoring their friend.

Pleased, Pinkie Pie spoke spookily again and waved her hooves over the crystal ball. "Look deep into the crystal ball… for soon it will reveal all!" she claimed. "Ah, yes, I see something… It is a vision of the future… I see… you, Twilight, and you, Sunrise. You both will get really cool birthday presents next year…"

"Yes, and?" the purple unicorn asked eagerly.

The pink pony shrugged. "That's it."

"Are you sure?" Twilight Sparkle asked, disappointed.

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Yep. Cool birthday present."

"Pinkie," the purple unicorn said pleadingly, "I need your Pinkie Sense to tell me what the impending disaster is that future Twilight was trying to warn me about!"

"Oh, my fortunetelling has nothing to do with my Pinkie Sense, silly," the pink pony informed her. "It's only good for vague and immediate events." Just then her tail began twitching and both Spike and Sunrise Blossom dove for cover as a flower pot suddenly landed on Twilight Sparkle's head with a loud _crack!_ "Like that, see? Where did that even come from?" she wondered, looking upward and couldn't find a hole in the tent.

* * *

A/N: I've always wondered where that flower pot came from. Strange. Well, I will see you all tomorrow, where Sunrise Blossom will take over on posting teh next chapter since I will be recovering from the upcoming root canal business. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: MORE SIGNS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: It's About Time

A/N: Hello, Sunrise Blossom here and I'm posting on the behalf of Dede42, who is currently recovering from the root canal work she had done. Turns out that she'll have to go back next week for additional root canal work, and she's not looking forward to it.

Sarah Quartz: Humans don't have it easy, do they?

Sunrise Blossom: No, they don't.

Sarah Quartz: Sunny, why is Lyra in the corner, wrapped up in duct tape?

Sunrise Blossom: (turns to look at Lyra, who is indeed wrapped up in duct tape and is trying to speak through the stripe that is on her mouth) I had to tie her up because she keeps trying to steal the potion I use in order to make it possible for me to use the computer.

Sarah Quartz: Ah, now _that_ makes sense.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: MORE SIGNS**

The next day, Pinkie Pie stopped by the library to check on a certain purple unicorn.

"Gosh, I haven't seen Twilight since the flowerpot incident," she remarked when Sarah opened the door to let her in, and they went upstairs together. "Hope she still isn't mad." She paused when they reached the study and she stared at the purple unicorn, who was now wearing a bandage around her head and was looking between telescopes and making notes on various pieces of papers, chalkboards, and in books. "Uhhhh…"

"She's been at this nonstop," Sarah informed her. "Sunrise and I had to convince her to stop long enough to bandage her head earlier, and that wasn't easy." And the pink pony agreed, watching their friend as she frantically kept up her checking while Sunrise Blossom was watching her with concern, and Spike was busy sitting on a flight of stairs, still eating ice cream.

Twilight Sparkle peered into one of the telescopes. "Off by point zero two from yesterday," she muttered, checked the calculations on a nearby board. "Carry the fifteen…" She then went to an open book and wrote in it. "Negative azimuth on the fourteenth moon…"

"Hey Pinkie," said Spike, waving to her while shoveling more ice cream into his mouth.

"Twilight's really serious about finding out about that cool birthday present, isn't she?" Pinkie Pie inquired, figuring that was what this was all about.

"Unfortunately that's not why Twilight's going crazy," Sunrise Blossom grumbled, watching her twin's latest descent into madness. "It's about the upcoming disaster."

The baby dragon snorted, putting the empty tub on his head to be a hat and stated on another tub of ice cream. "Who cares? As long as I can keep eating ice cream. Sorry, future Spike," he joked and the orange unicorn sighed.

Sarah rolled her eyes at his antics and looked to her friends. "I don't want to leave you alone with Twilight, but I _really_ need to get back to working on my latest book," she informed them and when they assured her that they wouldn't need her help, she headed to her room to work… hopefully.

Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie went over to Twilight Sparkle, who was still writing in the book. "Are… you okay?" she inquired.

"Ah, Pinkie, I'm glad you're here," said the purple unicorn, dragging her over to one of the telescopes. "Can you help me recalibrate the apertures on the nine-and-quarter catadioptric telescopes?"

"Sure!" the pink pony agreed, even though she didn't know what that was and the orange unicorn helped her.

Twilight Sparkle hurried over to one of the other telescopes, still prattling on. "So I was thinking, after I came to see Madame Pinkie and the flowerpot landed on my head—see the bandage?" she asked, pointing to the bandage. "Just like the bandage from the future…"

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Nice!"

"I had an epiphany after that flowerpot," Twilight Sparkle continued, now checking the math on the chalkboards. "Doing things didn't work, _not _doing things didn't work, and I couldn't predict the future either, so I only had one other choice. Monitor _everything_." And she made notes on the papers and books.

"Makes sense to me!" the pink pony agreed, although she had no idea of what her friend was talking about, except that she clearly wasn't at her best at the moment.

"That way no matter what happens in the future, I'll be ready!" the purple unicorn agreed, once again looking through the lens of one of the telescopes. "I thought I saw something last night in the Horsehead Nebula, but after staring at it for three straight hours I realized, I was wrong!"

Pinkie Pie blinked. "Three hours?" she repeated and exchanged a concerned look with Sunrise Blossom. "But when did you sleep?"

"Oh, I didn't sleep," Twilight Sparkle explained, checking flow charts and making more notes. "I haven't slept since future Twilight was here. There are only three days left until next Tuesday, I can sleep all I want after that!"

Spike shook his head sadly. "You've been awake too long, Twilight."

"And you haven't eaten anything since this all started either," the orange unicorn reminded her sister, having spent the past few days trying to get her sister to eat something or even drink a tea that she'd laced with a sleeping potion, but her sister hadn't touched anything she'd offered.

"Yeah," the pink pony agreed. "Tuesday's not three days from now, Tuesday's _tomorrow_!"

The purple unicorn gasped, alarmed. "Pinkie, did you finish recalibrating the apertures on the nine-and-quarter-inch catadioptric telescopes?" she asked, rushing to the telescope in question.

Pinkie Pie nodded. "Yup!"

Twilight Sparkle peered through the lens, making a minor adjustment, and ended up staring into the sun. "Ah! My eye!" she screamed, covering her right eye with her hoof as she danced around in pain.

While Sunrise Blossom went to help her sister, Pinkie Pie hurried over to the fireplace and dug around in the soot. "Don't worry, Twilight," she said reassuringly, pulling out an eyepatch. "I have eye patches stashed all over Ponyville, in case of eye patch emergency." She then tied it around her friend's head and covered the injured eye. "There! Now you look like a pirate!" she commented, pulling over a mirror. "A sleepy pirate, with a really weird mane cut."

The purple unicorn stared in horror at her reflection. "The eye patch…! Another sign!" she moaned, looked around at her calculations. "Nearly all the signs have come true! I haven't done a thing to prevent the catastrophe! If Tuesday's tomorrow, and the disaster happens by Tuesday morning, then there's only one solution. I'll just have to… _stop time_!"

"Um, I _really_ don't think that's a good idea," said the orange unicorn uneasily. "That's _really _advance magic and I doubt Princess Celestia will let you do anything so drastic." And she sighed when she realized that her sister wasn't listening and was already making plans to break into the palace to get access to the library. "Great, just great."

* * *

A/N: Yup, my sister has gone off the deep end…again.

Sarah Quartz: That tends to happen whenever she stresses out, right?

Sunrise Blossom: Every time. Anyway, Dede42 has assured me that she will be able to post the next chapter tomorrow, and we'll see you all then.

Sunrise Blossom and Sarah Quartz: Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: TOO MANY TIME SPELLS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: It's About Time

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back! So, I have good news and that next week, I'll be going to back to the Tuesday and Thursday updates as I don't have shifts at the movie theater on either day, and it's possible that Sunrise Blossom will post for me on Thursday since I will be recovering from the second root canal I'll have done on Wednesday.

Now, on with the story!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: TOO MANY TIME SPELLS**

That night, Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, Pinkie Pie, and Spike rode the train to Canterlot, and they were wearing black outfits provided by Rarity as they snuck around the palace grounds. The orange unicorn had tried to talk her sister out of this crazy plan during the train ride without any luck, and she was certain that they would be caught by the guards.

* * *

"Okay, the Canterlot archives are right over there," Twilight Sparkle whispered, pointing to the tower. "Let's move!" And she moved like a spy in an action movie while the trio followed, not bothering to hide themselves like she was.

"Uhh… I don't think we need to sneak around, Twilight," Spike remarked, still eating ice cream. "It's not illegal to walk around Canterlot."

The purple unicorn ignored the baby unicorn and saw somepony was coming. "Guard! C'mon, you guys!" she hissed and posed next to a statue of Princess Celestia and the trio did the same as one of the night guards walked past, and she exhaled with relief when he was gone. "That was close." And she continued ducking behind fountains and crawling through bushes.

"I dunno why we have to wear _these _things, either," Spike grumbled, tugging at his outfit.

"Aren't we wearing them for fun?" Pinkie Pie asked curiously.

"No, there's nothing _fun _about this!" Twilight Sparkle hissed.

The pink pony looked at her questioningly while the orange unicorn rolled her eyes. "Oh… Are you sure?"

"Focus, guys!" the purple unicorn whispered frantically. "The only way to prevent this disaster is to stop time! Time spells are kept in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing, the most secure section of the archives. _That's _why we're sneaking around!"

"Awesome!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "That sounds fun!"

Twilight Sparkle shot her a look. "No, it's _not _fun!"

Pinkie Pie pouted. "Aww."

"Pinkie, I think this will be fun," Sunrise Blossom reassured her friend, who brightened at the thought, and they followed the purple unicorn, who was unknowingly ripping her outfit so that was becoming just like the one her future self had been wearing a week ago.

"I still don't understand how sneaking into the archives is gonna help her find out about the birthday presents you both will be getting," the pink pony remarked and both Sunrise Blossom and Spike snickered.

* * *

Finding the correct window, Twilight Sparkle opened it and had both Pinkie Pie and Sunrise Blossom boost her up so she could check the hallway. "The coast is clear," she reported, still whispering. "Now slowly lift me into the window so we can- _AH!_" She yelped as she was shoved through the window and onto the floor and the others followed.

"Let's get this over with," Spike said, sighing and they spent the next hour avoiding the guards as they searched the hallway for the Star Swirl the Bearded Wing.

"Okay," Twilight Sparkle said, when they reached a different hallway, "if my calculations are correct, the Star Swirl the Bearded wing should be right… here."

"Uh, Twilight?" asked the baby dragon.

The purple unicorn looked at him. "What is it, Spike?"

"Isn't this where we came in?" Spike asked, nodding to the open window they'd crawled through earlier.

"Great, we went in a circle," Sunrise Blossom grumbled.

Pinkie Pie, however, was impressed. "Cool! Can we climb in the window again?" she asked eagerly. "That was super fun!"

"I don't understand," Twilight Sparkle said, perplexed and began pacing. "It's supposed to be right here… How are we supposed to find it now?"

"Maybe we should ask somepony in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing?" the pink pony suggested, pointing to a caged door that had a sign that said Star Swirl the Bearded wing above it.

"Huh. How'd I miss that?" the purple unicorn wondered as they went to the door and peered inside to see a huge hourglass filled with sand that was trickling down, and shelves full of books and scrolls. "Look at all those priceless magic scrolls. There are more than I ever imagined!"

Sunrise Blossom snickered. "Careful, sis, you're starting to drool."

"Shut up."

Pinkie Pie spotted one of the unicorn guards heading their way. "Twilight, the guard!"

Twilight Sparkle gasped fearfully and looked around to find that there was no place to hide this time. "What do we do, what do we do?!" she yelped before ducking down and covering her head with her forelegs.

The guard walked up to the group and smiled when he saw the twins. "Hey, Twilight, Sunrise, haven't seen you both in a while," he commented and his horn glowed white. "Let me open that for ya." And he opened the gate for them.

Twilight Sparkle chuckled nervously while her sister snickered and the guard left to resume his patrol. "Thanks!"

* * *

They entered the wing and when they passed a mirror, Twilight Sparkle suddenly stopped when she saw her reflection. "Oh no!" she yelped as Sunrise Blossom, Spike, and Pinkie Pie ran into her. "Look! I look just like future Twilight…" she moaned. "The last sign has come true!"

"Only because of all the sneaking around in the bushes," Sunrise Blossom grumbled, rubbing her sore nose.

"And that's bad, right?" Pinkie Pie asked, now taking the situation seriously.

Twilight Sparkle nodded and ran for the shelves. "Come on!" she exclaimed. "It's almost Tuesday morning! The disaster could happen at any moment!"

"But how do we find the time-stopping spell?" Spike wondered. "There must be a million scrolls here!"

"I. Don't. Know!" the purple unicorn wailed, and they all went to work checking the scrolls and books throughout the night.

* * *

Spike was doing his best to stay awake and was reading through a book when he heard the birds singing as a beam of morning sunlight spilled through the window. "Twilight, it's over!" he announced. "It's officially Tuesday morning."

"Nnngh, no!" Twilight Sparkle shrieked in terror as the sun rose above the mountains. "Tuesday morning, the disaster! _Incoming_!" And she dove to the floor, shaking with fear.

When nothing happened, the baby dragon poked her shoulder and lowered his hood. "I dunno, Twilight," he remarked as she looked up and her sister joined them. "I don't see any disasters. Looks like a pretty nice day."

Just then, Princess Celestia walked by and greeted them. "Good morning, Twilight, Sunrise," she said with her usual smile. "Love the new hairstyle. Well, happy Tuesday!" And left.

"Why isn't anypony surprised to see me sneaking around in here?!" the purple unicorn complained. "Is it possible there never was a disaster? That I've just been making myself frantic over nothing?!"

"Um, Twilight," said Sunrise Blossom sheepishly. "When you started panicking about the possible disaster and wanted to stop time, I kinda sent word to Princess Celestia, and she arranged it so that we could enter without alarming the guards, which is why nopony is surprised to see us here."

Spike chuckled at the purple unicorn's stunned expression, but there was still the question of why a future version of Twilight Sparkle would show up at all. "I don't get it. If future Twilight wasn't warning you about a disaster, then what was she trying to tell you?" he wondered.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head and giggled. "I don't know," she confessed. "But I do know one thing. I look _ridiculous_." And the three of them began laughing.

"Yeah, you do!" the baby dragon agreed.

"And it's all because I couldn't stop worrying and let the future handle itself!" the purple unicorn added. "Well, not anymore. From now on, I'm gonna solve problems as they come, and stop worrying about every little thing!"

"That's a good friendship lesson to write about later," Sunrise Blossom agreed, smiling. "And I can only imagine what kind of story Sarah will write about when we share this with her." And her sister agreed.

Spike was also happy to hear this. "That's great! Does that mean there won't be any more late night pacing?" he asked hopefully.

"No more late night pacing," Twilight Sparkle promised. "If only I had learned this lesson a week ago, we wouldn't have had to go through all this."

Pinkie Pie, who'd been searching the shelves, poked her head out, holding out a scroll. "Twilight, Sunrise, I found something!" she announced as the purple unicorn took the scroll from her to read it. "It doesn't stop time, but it lets you go back in time," she explained, joining them. "It says you can go back once, and it only lasts for a few moments. Does that help?"

Twilight Sparkle read through the spell and beamed, setting it on the nearest table. "Pinkie, you're a genius!"

"Woo-hoo!" the pink pony cheered.

"Now I can go back and tell past Twilight that she doesn't need to go berserk with worry about a disaster that's never gonna come!" the purple unicorn exclaimed happily, and before her sister could stop her, having realized what this meant, she magically disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Oh boy," Sunrise Blossom sighed. "I think I know what's going to happen when she arrives in the past."

"What's that?" the baby dragon inquired, once again eating ice cream.

"You'll see," the orange unicorn replied and they waited for her sister to return._ 'If I'm right, when her future self arrived last week, it started a time loop that's going to be repeated very soon in the past.'_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, you don't have to be a Time Lord to figure that out. I will see you all on Tuesday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: LESSON LEARNED

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: It's About Time

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to the final installment of this episode! My weekend was decent and I was sad to hear about what has happen to Notre Dome in Paris yesterday. I've never been outside of the country, but I'd hoped to visit France someday to see that particular location. Anyway, due to my dentist appointment tomorrow for a second root canal, I will be letting Sunrise Blossom and Sarah Quartz post the start of the next story on Thursday since I'll be in no shape to do it myself.

Now, time to wrap up the time travel story! Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: LESSON LEARNED**

When the light faded, Twilight Sparkle found herself on the floor of the library in the past and she got up, addressing her past self, who was staring at her with a surprised expression. "Twilight, you've got to listen to me!"

"Who are you?" past Twilight Sparkle asked, saying the same thing she'd asked last week. "I mean, you're me, but I'm me too. How can there be two me's? It's not scientifically possible. _You _are not scientifically possible!"

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes when her past self poked her in the chest. "Twilight, please!" she pleaded, brushing her hoof aside. "I have a very important message for you from the future!"

"You're from the _future_?!" past Twilight Sparkle exclaimed.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "That's right, now listen-"

"What happened to you?" her past self asked, circling her. "The future must be awful."

"Please!" Twilight Sparkle begged, sensing that she was going to be pulled back very soon, and wishing that her past self wouldn't ask so many questions like she did. "I don't have much time!"

"Is there some sort of epic pony war in the distant future or something?" her past self wondered.

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes. "Actually, I'm from next Tuesday morning, but that's not important right now!"

"I can't believe time travel is really possible!" her past self exclaimed. "How did you, I mean, _I _figure it out?"

"The time spells are in the Canterlot archives," Twilight Sparkle informed her. "But that's not-"

"Really?" her past self inquired. "Where? I've never seen them."

"They're in the Star Swirl the Bearded wing," Twilight Sparkle replied. "Now, you have to listen to-"

"Is time travel fun, or does it hurt?" her past self asked eagerly. "I have so many questions-"

Fed up, Twilight Sparkle stuffed her hoof into her past self's mouth. "I have something extremely important to tell you about the future, and I only have a few seconds, so you've _got _to listen!" she insisted, removing her hoof as the magic began pulling her back. "Whatever you do, don't-" and with a flash of white light, she was gone.

* * *

"–waste your time… worrying… about… Ugh!" Twilight Sparkle groaned when she saw that she was back in the present. "I can't believe I just did that!" she complained, covering her face with her hoof.

"Did you tell her about the cool birthday present?" Pinkie Pie asked eagerly.

The purple unicorn shook her head, figuring out what her future self had been trying to tell her. "Remember last week when future Twilight came to warn me about something?" she asked and her sister nodded. "That was _me _trying to warn _myself _not to worry so much! Now I'm gonna spend the next week freaking out about a disaster that doesn't even exist! Ugh…"

"That's what I figured was going on," Sunrise Blossom remarked. "You just did a time loop, Twi."

"Joy."

"Ah, don't worry about it," the pink pony suggested, patting her friend on the back. "It's past Twilight's problem now."

Twilight Sparkle giggled, figuring that she was right. "Huh, I guess you're right, Pinkie."

Just then, Spike began groaning and clutching his stomach. "Ohhh… my stomach…" he moaned, curling up on the floor as the three ponies gathered around him. "I, I think it's all that ice cream… I thought the stomach ache would be future Spike's problem… but now I _am _future Spike. Ohh…" And the three ponies were giggling again.

"Come on, future Spike," Twilight Sparkle said, magically putting him on her back. "Let's get you home."

* * *

Returning to Ponyville and putting Spike to bed after giving him a stomach ache remedy, Sunrise Blossom returned to the Apothecary and wrote a message to the Princess in her book.

_Dear, Princess Celestia,_

_I'm pleased to report that Twilight figured out what her future self had been trying to tell her and she'll be writing a report to you about it, too. My suspicions that we were dealing with a time loop when Twilight mentioned the time spell that was used turned out to be correct. So, right now in the past, my sister is going stir crazy trying to prevent a possible disaster that will never happen, and will be heading to the library to find a way to stop time before it's too late._

_Until this happen, I didn't even know that time spells existed, but it's impressive to know that, and I hope that when we next come to Canterlot, Twilight and I can have a better look around that area of the Star Swirl the Bearded Wing then we did earlier._

_Your faithful student,_

_Sunrise Blossom._

Smiling, she finished writing the message, fed Rosemary her delayed breakfast, and went to work on making orders for some ponies.

* * *

A/N: And that is a wrap! Talk about having time travel issues. Anyway, I will see you all on Thursday! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
